A Simple Fairy Tale
by Athena's Favorite Daughter
Summary: O.K. so I had to help my little brother with a reading project where he had to write a short story and since I am the only one in my family who can even attempt to write I was assigned the job of writing the entire story. So I hope you like it's simple and a little simple because I tried to write it for a 5th grader. Please review and let me know if I have a future in writing.


O.K. so I had to help my little brother with a reading project where he had to write a short story and since I am the only one in my family who can even attempt to write I was assigned the job of writing the entire story. So I hope you like it's simple and a little simple because I tried to write it for a 5th grader. Please review and let me know if I have a future in writing.

Once upon a time there lived a young boy named Colton. Colton lived in a magical kingdom, filled with dragons, faeries, and dwarfs. This magical place was known as Nacreen. For many years Nacreen was a place of happiness and all was good in the kingdom, and it was thanks to the wonderful King James, but when the King unexplainably died his brother took the throne. Once the new king by the name of Henry came to power Nacreen fell into a dark depression.

Realizing that Nacreen was no longer a place to live Colton set out on a journey to find out what happened to the late great king James and restore the kingdoms happiness. Packing all of his belongings Colton headed for the castle. While traveling he came upon a girl who called herself Hannah. When Colton asked Hannah why she was traveling she simply told him that she was going to de-throne King Henry. Colton told this girl that he was going to find out what happened to King James. They decided to form join and to take back Nacreeen.

When the pair reached the gates of the royal castle they waited until nightfall to climb the walls. Dressed in boys clothes they snuck past the guards, unsure of what to do next they decided try to find their way to the royal library. They spent the whole night researching everything they could about both King Henry and James. Unfortunately though Colton and Hannah were very tired from their journey to the castle and accidentally dozed off. When the guards found them the next morning they decided to throw them in the dungeon.

After realizing that it was impossible to break the bars that held them prisoner the two decided to regain their strength and took turns b sleeping. When Hannah had finally fallen asleep Colton decided to get to know some of their neighbors. There was a man who told Colton that his name was Thatcher. When Thatcher asked why a young lad like him was in the king's dungeon, Colton answered him by telling him that he and Hannah were trying to find out what happened to King James. Thatcher's eyes widened at this news and motioned Colton to come in closer. When Colton did the man told him in a voice that was barely audible that Henry had poisoned James. Surprised by this information he became determined to find away to break free from the prison. When Hannah finally woke up Colton filled her in on what Thatcher had said. Even more astounded by this discovery than Colton had been Hannah assisted Colton in creating a way to escape and confront King Henry.

That night they put their plan into action. Hannah pretended to be sick so the guard was forced to come into the cell. While Hannah kept the man busy Colton slipped the key out of his pocket. Later that night when he fell asleep Colton and Hannah snuck past the sleeping prisoners and up the stairs. Knowing they didn't have long until someone noticed that they were gone they went down hallways and into a room. Inside the room was a large golden chair with red velvet cushions and next to that chair sat a large crown covered in rubies and diamonds. The pair had found the throne room. The king's bedroom must be near. Finding another a highly door, they thought this must be where the kings bedroom and opened the door.

Creeping over to the bed on the far side of the chamber there was no mistaking the wrinkly old king. Pouncing on the bed Hannah clamped a hand over the old man's mouth. Pure terror came over the kings face Colton decided that this was the perfect time to interrogate the man. Colton told the man that he would be quiet. The wide eyed Henry nodded in understanding. He then told him he wanted to know the truth about how King James died. Hannah slowly released the King's mouth he told them that the old man died peacefully in his bed no one knew why. Colton informed the man that he better tell him the truth. The king had a moment of bravery and screamed out for help. Anger swirled through Colton's body He told him he really shouldn't have done that. As the guards burst into the room King Henry cried out I did it I killed King James. The men didn't know what to say about the king's confession. Henry then said I admit it I got rid of him. A gaurd then yelled arrest him. Then just as the men started to come toward him thr king jumped out of the bed and ran for the door and no one ever saw him Colton and Hannah stood up suddenly exhausted there wasn't a sound to be heard. It felt as if hours had passed, but could only be minutes when the man who had suggested arresting Henry stepped forward asking who this odd pair was. Hannah stuck out her hand telling them that she was Hannah, following her lead Colton reached forward to greet the guards. One of the men suggested that they take the conversation elsewhere.

Settling down in a large comfortable chair Colton told the guards what had happened. The men didn't seem to surprised that Henry got rid of James allot them clamming that the way he died was just not right. For the first time since entering the room Hannah spoke up stating the problem at hand, there was no one else eligible for the throne neither kings had any children and there were no more brothers or sisters of the kings either. They finally came to the conclusion that the people should decide who should rule them.

When they told the public about the Henry's disapearance and how he had admitted getting rid of James all of Nacreen went into mourning over King James and the unjustness that he was served. Nacreen then proposed several candidates for the throne some were noblemen a few were guards, but two of them were Colton and Hannah. After many weeks of debates and discussions the people came together to vote for their new king or queen. They were told that two people out did all the others but the winner beat the other one by a mere five votes.

Colton was standing by Hannah at the carination ceremony. The spirited girl smiled at him. That day was a happy day, there was a new leader in Nacreen one that would bring happiness just as King James once had. As the two friends stood by each other they knew that it didn't matter who had won the vote because Nacreen was about face a time of riches and wealth and each would have their hand in it. As the celebration ended Colton stepped forward and yelled into the crowd four simple words: Long live Queen Hannah.

Just as Colton had said Hannah did live a very long life and left the kingdom in the capable hands of her eldest daughter Rosie who ruled Nacreen with as much wisdom as her mother had. Colton went back to his home and assisted Hannah whenever she needed it. As the years passed the people kept King James close in their hearts determined to never let him truly die. While the people held tight to King James they allowed King Henry to become a bad dream no more of a threat than the bogie man. From that day forth Nacreen was ruled justly and all was well until the end of time.

The End


End file.
